Amnesia
by The Weirdo Club
Summary: A trip into a particularly dangerous cave on a mapping mission leads to memory loss. Will Kurda be able to help Darren and Vancha recover their stolen memories? ((Another re-post. If any of you remember what we called this before tell us in a review or PM! Enjoy!))


**Hey guys! This is written by HOAnubisTS, The Vampire Avatar, timeandcirque, and Dead L E.**

Darren and Vancha sat in the Hall of Khledon Lurt, wondering if there was any possible way to get out of the activity they were being forced into taking part in later that day. For days now, Kurda had pestered them contiuously, asking again and again whether they would help him map a particularly dangerous cave he had found under the Hall of Osca Velm. They had tried refusing, but he insisted that they were the only two vampires up to the task.

Kurda had gone into their rooms and woken them up EXTREMELY early. Kurda didn't want anybody to know where they were going because he wanted it to be a surprise. That and he knew that if he asked Larten, he would say no. So here they were, waiting for Kurda to get back with his map making supplies.

Kurda packed his little pink barbie backpack with a pencil and a notebook and saw Darren stiffle a giggle when he saw him. "It's the only bag they had in the shop!" protested Kurda. "I'm not judging..." muttered Darren, grinning. Vancha groaned. "No way am I EVER going to go in the tunnels with you if you have to wear that bag!" "You can't expect me to carry the pencil in my hands, can you?" said Kurda.

They walked out the grand doors of the hall, Kurda leading the snickering pair to the entrance of the tunnel. "You know, Kurda," Vancha said, trying to keep a somber expression on his face. "I always knew you had it in you." Kurda ignored him, and cursing under his breath, kept walking.

Darren tried to compose himself, but as soon as he gave Kurda's little pink backpack another glance he couldn't help but snort with laughter. This earned him another death glare from Kurda, who looked literally as though he was about to turn around and whack Darren in the face with the bag, leaving the Barbie logo imprinted on Darren's face for the foreseeable future. And so he did.

Vancha cried out laughing as Darren felt his cheek for the Barbie logo. He glared at Kurda who was smiling to himself. One they had gotten to the cave, Vancha, who was still laughing, stopped laughing and gasped at how big the cave was. There was a roof, sure, but it was so high up that they couldn't see it. Kurda got out a torch and lit it so they would be able to see. "Kurda, just draw a circle. That's all what this cave is. Huge." Darren told the map maker

"I have to be very PRECISE!" exclaimed Kurda looking at the rocks around him and pulling a tape measurer out of the side pocket of his bag. Darren rubbed his cheek, annoyed. "Can you see anything?" he asked Vancha, pointing at his cheek. "Yep. There's a giant wart right on top of your shoulders," laughed Vancha. "Haha, very funny." "COULD YOU GUYS BE QUIET? I HAVE TO MEASURE THIS VERY INTERESTING STALAGTMITE!"

Darren rolled his eyes. "As far as I know stalgmite's aren't interesting." Kurda clenched his teeth together and brushed his pencil on the paper with soft strokes. Vancha broke the silence with his laughter. "Can I just throw this bag away?" "Sure, go ahead," Kurda muttered. The green haired vampire picked up the bag, and with one toss sent it flying out the cave, but not before it hit a stalactite and send it hurling toward the ground. An eerie silence... then stalactites all over the cave began to rain down on them.

"Vancha, you idiot!" Kurda shouted from somewhere in the darkness. However, his shouting simply echoed around the cave, causing even more stalagmites than before to fall. "I've dropped my pencil thanks to you..." Kurda finished, more quietly. "Don't you think...this is the least of our problems right now?" Darren hissed as he narrowly avoided being sliced in two by a particularly spiky stalagmite, being saved only by his vampire hearing which allowed him to hear the stalagmites creaking a few moments before they plummeted.

"Well, sorry!" Vancha sneered. "It's not my fault that a gay vampire wanted my help!" "GAY!?" Kurda yelled in surprise. He growled and left the cave. Vancha 'hmped' and realized he hadn't heard from Darren in a while. "Darren? Darren, where are you?" When he got no response and started to panic. "DARREN!" Before he got overly panicked, he heard a small voice answer weakly. "V-Vancha..." Darren croaked. Vancha ran over to where Darren was to find one of the salactites had gotten Darren in the leg. It went all the way through and did a lot of damage.

"Vancha, my leg hurts..." He tried to shift it, but the excrutiating pain was too much. A scream left his throat. Before they knew it, more and more stalagmites rained down on them. Silence. More silence. Kurda tried to see through the darkness, but even his vampire eyes were incapable of doing that. "Guys?" he called out.

Kurda heard a small chuckle and went over to see none other than Des Tiny. "You might want to hurry. Darren is injured. Oh, and you might want to let them know who you are and that you're their friend." Mr. Tiny walked past the confused blonde and left the cave.

"What do you mean tell them..." He trailed off as Darren roused himself up. "Ugh," he groaned. Kurda ran over to him. "DARREN, ARE YOU OKAY?" The young boy furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head. "Darren? Who's... Darren?" It was Kurda's turn to be confused. "What do you mean, who's Darren? YOU'RE Darren!" Vancha shot up off the floor and shrank back against the wall defensively. "Who am I?!"


End file.
